Eine Nacht
by Caedmon of Helmsby
Summary: Eine Nacht kann viel verändern... oder doch nicht? Wie kam es zu dieser einen Nacht? Und was geschieht danach? TRHP SLASH
1. Eine Nacht

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei Caedmon of Helmsby. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2006

**Warnung:** OOC, Slash, jedoch habe ich den Lemon raus genommen.

**Paring:** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

**Titel:** …eine Nacht…

**Kapitel:** 3

Eine Nacht

Er sah auf seine Hände, die Hände, die seinem Herzen das genommen hatten, was ihm am meisten bedeutete. Ein Leben, für das er so gut wie alles aufgegeben hätte, wären sie nicht auf verschiedenen Seiten gewesen. In diesem Sommer hatte ausgerechnet er ihm gezeigt, dass noch immer Leben und Liebe in ihm war.

Eine Liebe, die nicht sein durfte. Von Anfang an wussten sie, dass es für sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft geben würde. Dieser Sommer war der schönste in seinen Leben und doch hätte er nie stattfinden dürfen.

.:°:.

Ein Zimmer erfüllt von Kerzenschein, ein großes Doppelbett, in dem sich zwei Leiber gegenseitig in Extasse brachten.

Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht bis hin zum Hals. Fuhr das Schlüsselbein nach, zwickte sanft in eine der Brustwarzen. Liebkoste mit seinen Lippen die des anderen, fuhr mit seinem Mund die Spur seiner Hand nach. Ein tiefes Stöhnen aus der Kehle des Jüngeren belohnte seine Arbeit. Immer wieder stieß und umwanderte seine vorwitzige Zunge, den Bauchnabel des anderen.

-

Eine Hand, die sich in schwarzes zerzaustes Haar vergreift.

Rote Augen, die in Grünen versinken. 

Körper, die sich aneinander schmiegen.

Stimmen, die im Einklang erklingen.

Schweiß, der sich vereint.

Und eine sanfte Stimme, die durch den Raum hallt. 

"Es gibt keine Hoffnung für uns, keine Zukunft für unsere Liebe."

Tränen, die über das Gesicht laufen.

.:°:.

Selbst jetzt, wo er tot war, konnte er noch immer diese eine einzelne Träne auf seinem Finger spüren. Genau dort, wo er sie vor so vielen Monaten aufgefangen hatte. Er sah hinab auf den Körper, den er für einen kurzen Augenblick besitzen durfte. Trotz der Leere in seinen Augen, die immer so gestrahlt hatten, war er das schönste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte. Nie würde er ihn vergessen, ihre gemeinsame Zeit und niemals wieder würde er einen anderen Menschen so nahe an sich heran lassen, wie ihn.

Er sah in die Runde und konnte erkennen, dass es noch vereinzelt erbitterte Kämpfe gab. Aber auch die würden bald beendet sein, spätestens dann, wenn allen bekannt war, dass ihr Licht der Hoffnung tot war. Getötet von ihm, etwas, was er sich bestimmt nicht verzeihen würde. Er musste an ihr letztes Gespräch denken, daran, was ihm der andere zu erklären versuchte und was er zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht verstand.

.:°:.

Sanft legte ihm der Kleinere seine Hand auf seine Wange "Du musst verstehen. Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen, auch wenn ich Dumbledore nicht mehr vertraue, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich meine Freunde im Stich lasse. Ich verstehe, warum du kämpfst und was du damit erreichen willst. Aber ich kann die Art und Weise nicht akzeptieren, wie du dein Ziel erreichen willst. Das ist nicht mein Weg, sondern deiner. Es tut mir Leid."

Noch ein letztes Mal strichen die Lippen des Kleinen über die des Größeren und mit einem traurigen Blick aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen, verließ er ihn.

.:°:.

Und jetzt, ja er hatte gewonnen und die schwarze Magie wird der weißen gleich gesetzt werden. Mehr wollten er und seine Anhänger, in all den Jahren nicht erreichen. Und doch hatte er verloren, nie wieder würde er die Hand des Jüngeren auf seiner Haut spüren.  
Nie wieder würde dieser seinen Namen flüstern.   
Nie wieder würde er seine Lippen auf den seinigen erleben.  
Nie wieder würde er den Duft seines Körpers riechen.

Er ging vor ihm in die Knie und bettete seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Sanft strich er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte dadurch die Narbe auf seiner Stirn frei. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er die feine Blitznarbe nach. Alles um sich herum vergessend, beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihm hinunter und platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn.

Er wusste, dass einige seiner Todesser in unmittelbarer Nähe waren, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. In diesem Augenblick zählte einzig und allein nur der Junge, den er in den Armen hielt. Leise murmelte er ihm Worte zu, die dieser mit auf seine Reise nehmen sollte.

"Ich wünschte es gäbe einen Weg. Dass wir gemeinsam einen Weg finden könnten, um der Welt den endgültigen Frieden zu geben. Gemeinsam hätten wir es geschafft, für dich hätte ich die Art und Weise meines Handelns geändert. Aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät."

Die Zauberer, die in seiner Nähe standen, waren überrascht, als sich aus den roten Augen, die bisher nur Kälte zeigten, sich eine Träne löste. Über seine Wange wanderte, bis zu seinem Kinn und von dort auf den Körper des Jungen in seinen Armen fiel. Genau auf die Stelle, wo bis vor kurzem noch dessen Herz schlug.

Helles Licht umgab sie und schattenhaft konnte man eine Gestalt in diesem Licht erahnen. Eine sanfte Stimme erklang:

"Ich bin die Eine, ich bin alles und doch bin ich nichts.  
Geboren von vielen und von niemandem.  
Ich bin die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft.  
Ich bin die Liebe und der Hass.  
Ich bin die Hoffnung und die Verzweiflung.  
Nur Gegensätzliches kann den Frieden geben, deshalb gewähre ich euch eine Chance, aber nur diese Eine.  
Nutzt diese oder ich nehme sie euch wieder."

Sie löste sich genauso wieder auf, wie sie erschienen war. Als er in das Gesicht des Jungen in seinen Armen sah, erkannte er, was sie gemeint hatte. Denn dort sah er das, was er sich in den letzten Monaten so sehr ersehnt hatte, ein Lächeln. Das nur ihm alleine galt.

Und leise hauchte ihm dieser ein "Ich liebe dich.", entgegen.


	2. Der Sommer davor

**Disclaimer**: Wie im Kapitel, davor 'g'

-

-

-

-

Der Sommer davor...

Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig heiß auf die Körper der Menschen und Tiere und jeder versuchte auf seine Art und Weise sich Linderung zu verschaffen. Im Park der Stadt hatte man sogar die Erlaubnis gegeben, dass man sich in den vielen verschiedenen Brunnen der Anlage erfrischen konnte.

Viele Menschen tummelten sich in dem öffentlichen Park und suchten Schutz unter dem Blätterdach. Vogelgezwitscher, Hundebellen, Kindergeschrei und lautes Lachen vermischten sich mit Musik und erzeugten so, eine einzigartige Geräuschkulisse.

Das alles wurde von einem etwa 30-jährigen Mann mit schwarzem kurzem Haar und einer Sonnenbrille, erstaunt beobachtet. Gemächlich schritt er durch die Baumreihen und sah sich das Schauspiel um sich herum an. Er beobachtete die Kinder, die sorglos spielten, laut durch die Gegend liefen und sich in einem Brunnen eine Wasserschlacht lieferten.

Ein kleines Mädchen, das über und über mit Eis bekleckert war, lief an ihm vorbei zu ihrer Mutter. Er sah ihr nach und erblickte in den blauen Augen der Mutter ein Glitzern und das Lächeln, das auf ihren Lippen lag. Das kleine Mädchen spielte mit den blonden Locken ihrer Mutter, während diese das Eis von ihrer Tochter wischte. Die junge Frau sah hoch, genau zu der Gestalt, die sie bisher beobachtet hatte und schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Ein Ball, der ihn in der Bauchgegend traf, lenkte ihn von einer Reaktion auf dieses Lächeln ab. Er ging in die Hocke und hob den Ball auf. Unschlüssig drehte er das Spielzeug in seinen Händen und hob den Kopf. Er suchte denjenigen, dem dieser Ball gehörte und sah sich einem etwa siebenjährigen Jungen gegenüber, der ihn mit einer Zahnlücke angrinste. Nicht wissend was er machen sollte, sah er zwischen dem Jungen und seinen Händen hin und her. Er wusste nicht wie er nun reagieren sollte, woher auch.

"Wirf ihm den Ball zurück." Ohne lange über die Worte nachzudenken, tat er was die Stimme hinter ihm gesagt hatte. Der Junge fing den Ball auf und nuschelte ein "Danke", bevor er wieder zu seinen Freunden zurücklief. Der Mann erhob sich wieder und wandte sich an denjenigen, der ihm den Rat gegeben hat.

Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, noch nicht erwachsen aber auch kein Kind mehr, der ihn aus grün leuchtenden Augen neugierig musterte. Unter seinen linken Arm hatte er ein Buch geklemmt. Das schwarze Haar stand in allen Richtungen ab, die Hose und das T-Shirt schienen nicht von ihm zu sein, viel zu sehr hing die Kleidung, schlabbernd an dem zierlichen Körper. Er sah wieder in das gebräunte Gesicht, der Andere hatte seinen Kopf leicht schief gelegt und studierte den Älteren.

"Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen." Fragend sah er den Älteren an. für einen kurzen Moment war derjenige überrumpelt, aufgrund der Direktheit.

"Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, was mich dazu gebracht hat ausgerechnet hierher zukommen." Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. "Es ist lange her, dass ich unter...Menschen war." Ein verunglücktes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Der Jüngere nickte ihm zu "Dann solltest du es genießen.", und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, drehte er sich um und ging.

.:°:.

Er war jeden Tag in der letzten Woche in den Park gekommen, in der Hoffnung, den Jungen wieder zutreffen, aber er war nie da, zumindest sah er ihn nie. Unzählige verschiedene Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, aber derjenige, dem er diese Fragen stellen konnte, war nicht da. Mittlerweile hatten sich die anderen Besucher des Parks an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt und begrüßten ihn ohne Vorbehalte. Manche von ihnen, hatte er nach dem Jungen gefragt, aber mehr als das sie ihn schon des Öfteren gesehen hatten, konnten sie ihm auch nicht sagen.

Es gab eine ältere Frau, die, so wie er, jeden Tag hier war, mit ihr hatte er schon so einige interessante Gespräche geführt. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, als wüsste sie sehr wohl, wer er ist oder besser gesagt war und auch hatte er eine Ahnung, was ihr Wissen über den Jungen betraf. Bis jetzt hatte er sich jedoch noch nicht getraut, sie direkt darauf anzusprechen.

Auch heute saß sie wieder auf ihrer Bank und fütterte die Enten mit alten Brotkrümeln. Er begrüßte sie und setzte sich. Ohne zu überlegen griff er in die Tüte in ihrer Hand und verstreute das Brot. Als er realisierte, was er da tat, sah er perplex auf seine feingliedrigen Hände. Eine Hand mit ledriger Haut und von unzähligen Falten durchfurcht, schob sich in sein Blickfeld und legte sich ungeahnt sanft auf die Seinigen.

"Es ist seltsam was man alles macht, wenn man ein anderer ist. Findest du nicht auch? Tom!", sie sah ihm direkt in seine Augen, die noch immer hinter der Sonnenbrille versteckt waren. Nun hatte er den Beweis, sie wusste tatsächlich wer er war. "Manchmal geschehen Dinge, die man nicht beeinflussen kann. Die so nicht geplant waren und die man sich anders erwünscht hat. Aber man sollte stets das Beste daraus machen." Sie lächelte ihn an und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die andere Seite des Parks.

Dort saß er, der Junge wegen dem er jeden Tag hierher kam, selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte er erkennen, dass er in ein Buch vertieft war. Mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß stand er auf und ging in seine Richtung.

Der Baum auf dem er saß, bestand eigentlich aus zwei Bäumen, aber durch eine Laune der Natur, wuchsen sie aneinander gedrückt aus der Erde. Der eine strebte, wie alle anderen Bäume, der Sonne entgegen, während der andere beinahe eben über den Erdboden verlief.

Der Junge mit den grünen Augen saß auf den ebenverlaufenden Stamm, ein Bein auf diesem abgestützt, während das andere Bein herab baumelte. Den Rücken hatte er an den anderen Stamm gelehnt. Das Licht, das durch die Blätter schien, ließ ihn in einer geheimnisvollen Aura erstrahlen. Ein zarter Windhauch umspielte seine Haare und legte für einen kurzen Moment eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn frei. Er kannte sie, war doch er derjenige, der sie ihm verpasst hatte. Mit jedem Schritt, mit dem er sich näherte, wurde er unsicherer. Mit jedem Schritt nach vorne, wollte er zwei zurück machen, aber er musste sich ihm stellen, seinem Schicksal. Noch immer spielte der Wind mit seinem Haar, wirbelte es herum und zersauste es noch mehr, als es ohnehin schon war.

Der Mann versuchte einen Blick in das Buch zu erhaschen, ohne dabei auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber es misslang ihm.

"Es heißt -Elfentanz-.", hörte er die belustigte Stimme des Jungen und sah auf.

Es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass er seinem Gesicht sehr nahe gekommen war. Erschrocken darüber, stolperte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Noch immer zierte ein Lächeln das Gesicht von Harry Potter, denn um niemand anderen handelte es sich bei dem Grünäugigen.

Nachdem er seinen anfänglichen Schock überwunden hatte, setzte er sich neben ihn. Er deutete auf das Buch: "Worum geht es darin?"

Harry sah auf das Buch und strich mit einer Hand über die Seite, auf der er gerade gelesen hatte. "Um das Übliche. Gut und Böse. Licht und Dunkelheit. Darum, dass in jedem von uns beides vorhanden ist und das man seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen kann."

Er blickte den Älteren von unten herauf an, "Dass man sich irgendwann entscheiden muss, auch wenn das bedeuten sollte, dass man auf etwas verzichten muss.", tiefe Traurigkeit und Melancholie schwang in der Stimme des Jungen mit.

Tom Riddle musste schlucken, niemals hätte er gedacht, dass der Gryffindor, der für sein feuriges Temperament bekannt war, solche tiefsinnige Gedanken hatte. Harry legte seinen Kopf zurück und lehnte ihn an den Stamm des Baumes.

"Manchmal habe ich Angst. Angst davor zu versagen. Angst, dass ich mich selbst verleugne, dass ich irgendwann an einem Punkt angelangt bin, von dem ich nicht mehr wegkomme. Weder nach vorne, noch zurück.", er sah sein Gegenüber wieder an. "Und du, wovor hast du Angst?"

Überrumpelt von dieser Frage und dass ausgerechnet er ihm sie stellte, schaute er nur etwas dümmlich aus der Wäsche. Eine Zeitlang war es still um die beiden herum, selbst die Vögel verstummten und selbst der Wind schien auf die Antwort zu warten, denn er hatte aufgehört mit den Haaren von Harry zu spielen.

"Vor nichts.", war dann die lapidare Antwort.

Der Jüngere sprang von dem Baum herab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Tom sah ihm sprachlos hinterher und wusste nicht, was er jetzt davon halten sollte. Für einen kurzen Moment schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zurück an jenen Ort, wo alles begann. Wo er sich zu ändern begann und wo sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wurde.

**Flashback Anfang**

Es war eine stürmische Nacht. Die hell erleuchteten Sterne versteckten sich hinter dunklen Wolken, so als wüssten sie was nun geschehen würde. Es regnete in Strömen und alle paar Sekunden schlug ein Blitz ein. Der Wind zehrte an den Bäumen und schien sie aus dem Boden reißen zu wollen. Über ganz England war dieses Gewitter, jedoch schien es so, als würde sich das Ganze an einem bestimmten Ort zusammenziehen. Als ob die gesamte Magie der Insel, sich an diesem einen Ort zu sammeln schien: Stonehenge.

Riesige Findlinge, die einst im Kreis aufgestellt waren, von den Muggeln längst vergessen, wozu sie eigentlich dienten. Selbst an einem normalen Tag, konnte man hier die Natur spüren. Den Muggeln war zwar klar, dass dies ein heiliger Ort war, jedoch spürten sie nicht das, was ein Zauberer hier spürte.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten, ging eine Prozession von schwarz vermummten Gestalten auf den alten Ritualort zu.

Jeder von ihnen hielt eine Fackel in der Hand,

jeder von ihnen mit seinen eigenen Gedanken,

jeder von ihnen mit seinen eigenen Zielen

und doch

alles so gleich.

Die Prozession erreichte den Steinwall und bildete im Inneren von Stonehenge, einen weiteren Kreis, einen Lebenden.

Nur einer von ihnen war nicht komplett vermummt, man konnte seine schlangenähnliche Haut sehen, die ein kränkliches Grün hatte. Die Farbe seiner Augen, die er zu Schlitzen verengte, waren Rot wie das Blut und sie sprühten nur so vor Hass und Kälte.

Seine Augen schweiften über die Anwesenden und er sah, dass einige von ihnen unter seinem Blick zusammenzuckten. Ein verächtliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Langsam schritt er auf den altarähnlichen Stein zu der dort lag. Wenn die Muggel wüssten, wozu dieser Ort imstande war, würde es hier nur so vor Touristen und Wissenschaftler wimmeln, aber sie wussten es nicht. Das war auch gut, denn so konnte er in Ruhe das vorbereiten, weswegen er hier war.

Einer der Todesser verließ seinen Platz in dem Kreis und trat auf seinen Meister zu. Platinblondes Haar blitzte unter der Kapuze hervor und das Gesicht wurde von einer weißen Maske verdeckt. Eine weitere Gestalt löste sich aus dem Kreis, diese schob seine Kapuze zurück und zum Vorschein kam schwarzes, kinnlanges, fettiges Haar. Er trat hinter den dunklen Lord und half diesem aus seinem Umhang, nachdem dies geschehen war, trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken in Richtung Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape, schritt er langsam vorwärts. Mit jedem Schritt den er machte, erfüllte ihn Unruhe, bis es sein ganzes Sein erfasste. Nun endlich würde er seinem Ziel näher kommen, wenn nicht sogar, es ganz erreichen.

Niemand hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet in den Aufzeichnung von einem Weißmagier stehen würde, was man an diesem Ort erreichen konnte.

Die Euphorie nahm besitz von ihm, pulsierte in seinem Herzen, pumpte das Blut durch seine Adern.

Er hatte seinen Leuten genaue Instruktionen gegeben. Sie wussten was sie im richtigen Moment zu tun hatten. Laut Merlins Aufzeichnung, würde er nach dem Ritual das erhalten, was seine Macht stärken würde. Mit dieser Macht sollte es ihm möglich sein, seine Ziele leichter zu erreichen, mit ihr würde er Dumbledore und die weiße Magie in ihre Schranken weisen und das Gleichgewicht der Erde wieder herstellen.

Er konnte nicht ahnen, welcher Art diese Macht wirklich sein würde.

Während seine Leute mit der Beschwörungsformel begannen, trat er auf den Stein zu. Mit einem Dolch, den ihm Lucius gereicht hatte, schnitt er sich in die Hand. Blut tropfte auf den Stein und verdampfte dort auf der Stelle mit einem lauten Zischen. Insgesamt neun Tropfen musste der dunkle Lord auf diese Weise und absolut freiwillig geben.

Nachdem der neunte Tropfen den Stein berührte, wurde er in Hellgleißendes Licht eingehüllt. Jede Bewegung und jedes Geräusch von außerhalb wurde verdrängt, das Einzige was er wahrnahm, war... Stille. Er bekam nicht mit wie sich Lucius und Severus leise miteinander unterhielten. Auch blieben ihm die ängstlichen Blicke seiner Untergebenen verwehrt, das Einzige was er wahrnahm, war diese einzigartige Stille. Die nach einiger Zeit von einer ruhigen und warmen Frauenstimme durchbrochen wurde.

"Du willst es also wirklich wagen. Willst diese Macht um jeden Preis erhalten, mit der du das erreichen kannst, was dir bisher verweigert war?"

"Ja, das will ich."

"Kennst du denn auch den Preis dafür?"

"Welcher Preis?"

"Hast du tatsächlich geglaubt, dass du diese Macht umsonst bekommst?"

"Nichts ist umsonst."

"Gut, du hast verstanden. Ich werde dir die Macht gewähren."

"Und was ist der Preis?"

"Das wirst du merken, wenn du zurück bist.", mit diesen Worten wurde das Licht weniger, wurde dunkler, bis es ganz verblasste.

Den dunklen Lord verließen die Kräfte und ehe er sich versah, brach er zusammen. Bevor er jedoch den Boden berührte, wurde er von Severus Snape aufgefangen. Der genauso wie alle anderen, entsetzt auf seinen Meister hinab sah. Nichts war mehr so, wie vor einer Stunde.

Der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, hielt einen jungen Mann in seinen Armen. Die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszuge, des etwa 30-jährigen, waren wie die eines Engels und seine Lippen zierte ein sanftes Lächeln. Severus sah zu seinem Freund auf und in seinen ansonsten so kalten Augen, konnte er das sehen, was er tief in seinem Inneren spürte. Überraschung und Unglauben. Es war lange her, dass Voldemort zum letzten Mal gelächelt hatte und nun war es wieder so. in jener Nacht war nicht nur ein Lächeln in dem Gesicht zusehen, sondern auch unzählige Tränen und sehr viel Schmerz. Der dunkle Lord musste all seine Taten noch einmal durchleben, nur mit dem Unterschied...

**Flashback Ende**

Unsanft wurde er zurückgeholt, als jemand an seiner Schulter rüttelte. Sein Blick klärte sich nach und nach und er sah sich Lucius Malfoy gegenüber. Tom blickte sich um und musste erkennen, dass Harry weg war. Er hatte seine Chance nicht genutzt. Betrübt ließ er die Schultern hängen, als ihm klar wurde, weshalb der Junge einfach gegangen war. Er wollte die Wahrheit von ihm hören. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Er sah zu dem Blondhaarigen auf: "Ich habe es vermasselt. Wieder einmal."

Resigniert stand er auf und verließ zusammen mit seinem Freund den Park und erzählte ihm, was passiert war.

.:°:.

Am nächsten Tag war er wieder hier, er saß auf dem Baum, an dem er Tags zuvor Harry getroffen hatte. Aber der Junge kam nicht. Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er hier und wartete, in weiser Voraussicht hatte er sich ein Buch mitgenommen, in dem er las. Erst als das Tageslicht weniger wurde bemerkte er, dass er sich die ganze Zeit nicht von hier wegbewegt hatte. Er hatte sogar auf das Essen verzichtet, zu seinem Glück war es heute nicht sonderlich heiß, denn er hatte auch auf das Trinken verzichtet.

Er streckte sich und wollte schon von dem Stamm herunter springen, als er einen Schatten bemerkte. In der Hoffnung es wäre Harry, trat er näher. Erst beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte er, wer vor ihm stand. Anscheinend hatten es sich seine Freunde zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihn zu bewachen.

"Weshalb macht ihr das?"

"Man kann nie wissen. Vielleicht hat Potter dem Orden bescheid gegeben wo sie dich finden können.", kam die schnarrende Antwort.

"Wenn er das gewollt hätte, wären sie schon vor einer Woche hier gewesen.", das war selbst für den Giftmischer einleuchtend. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Park, unbeobachtet. Glaubten sie zumindest.

.:°:.

Am nächsten Tag machte er sich schon sehr frühzeitig auf, für heute hatte er sich vorgenommen, endlich mit Harry zu reden, ihm zu erklären. Selbst wenn das heißen sollte, dass er ihn in der ganzen Stadt suchen musste. Als er den Park betrat, war mit Ausnahme der Jogger und einigen Hunden und ein paar Penner noch nicht viel los. Ohne sich groß Gedanken darüber zu machen, ging er wieder schnurstracks auf den Baum zu. kurz hielt er inne, als er sah, dass Harry da war. Aber er raffte sich wieder zusammen und ging weiter. So leise wie nur möglich näherte er sich dem Baum, es fehlten nur noch zwei Meter, als er stehen blieb.

"Davor, dass ich wieder so werde wie früher. Dass ich den Weg, denn ich bis vor ein paar Wochen gegangen bin, weiter beschreiten werde. Dass ich aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit nicht lerne."

Harry hatte schon bei den ersten Wörtern, den Kopf gehoben und sah ihm zuerst überrascht und danach nachdenklich an.

"Das ich wieder alleine bin.", nervös wartete Tom auf eine Reaktion.

Harry sagte kein Wort, er sah ihn nur aus grünen, undurchdringlichen Augen an. Tom wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

"Meine Ängste, du hast mich danach gefragt."

"Ich weiß, was ich dich gefragt habe.", Unmut war aus der Stimme zu hören. Tom setzte sich wieder auf den Baum und Harry war jeder seiner Bewegungen gefolgt.

"Werde ich dich irgendwann wieder los?"

Tom konnte nur lächeln und mit dem Kopf schütteln, worauf er von dem anderen einen resignierten Schnaufer hörte.

"Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Tom wusste, dass er nun alles klarstellen musste, dass er nur diese eine Chance hatte um Harry zu sagen, um was es tatsächlich ging.

"Alles fing damit an, dass mir das einzige Manuskript von Merlin in die Hände gefallen ist. In jener Aufzeichnung, war von einem Ritual die Rede, mit dessen Hilfe man seine Macht stärken könnte.", er erzählte ihm von den Vorbereitungen, bis hin zu jener Nacht. Er erklärte ihm alles bis ins kleinste Detail und so bemerkten die beiden nicht, wie der Tag voranschritt und auch nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

"Nachdem Severus mich aufgefangen hat, fing alles erst richtig an. ich hatte wieder eine Seele, ein Gewissen... ein Herz. Jede Tat, die ich in den letzten Jahren bewirkt habe, musste ich noch einmal durchleben und ich wäre beinahe daran zugrunde gegangen und daran zerbrochen. Ich weiß nicht weshalb, aber nicht nur mein Inneres hat sich gewandelt, sonder auch mein Äußeres, wie du ja sehen kannst. Ich habe keine Ahnung weshalb diese Frau mir einen jüngeren Körper gegeben hat, aber sie hat es getan."

"Was meinst du mit dem Gleichgewicht der Erde?"

"Das Licht kann nicht ohne die Dunkelheit existieren. Das Gute gebe es nicht, ohne das Böse. Feuer und Wasser. Sonne und Mond. Liebe und Hass. Jeder braucht den anderen um zu leben. Es muss immer einen Ausgleich geben. Verstehst du, was ich meine?", Harry antwortete ihm nur mit einem Nicken.

"Aber was machst du, wenn du den Kampf gewinnst?"

"Dafür sorgen, dass das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt wird."

"Und die Muggel und Muggelgeborenen?"

"Was soll mit ihnen sein? Sie gehören genauso zum Gleichgewicht, wie alles andere auch."

"Verstehe."

Tom sah ihm direkt in die Augen "Woran denkst du?"

"Daran, was die Lichtseite wohl bei einem Sieg machen wird."

Tom sah, wie in den Augen seines Gegenübers, zuerst Überraschung und dann Misstrauen trat und er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Deshalb drehte er sich um und hinter ihm stand: Severus Snape.

Erst jetzt war ihm klar, wie viel Zeit tatsächlich vergangen war, während sie geredet hatten. Er stand auf und sah zu dem Jungen, der wohl keiner mehr war.

"Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?", er konnte nicht verhindern, dass in seiner Stimme etwas Hoffnung mitschwang.

Harry studierte seine Augen, es schien so, als würde er etwas darin suchen.

"Vermutlich.", mehr wollte er nicht sagen, aber es reichte Tom. Zeigte es ihm doch, dass der Jüngere ihm tatsächlich glaubte, oder es zumindest versuchte. Sie verabschiedeten sich und danach trennten sich ihre Wege.

.:°:.

Als Tom am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete und lauschte, hörte er bereits, dass es heute regnete. Enttäuscht darüber, dass er an diesem Tag Harry nicht sehen würde, bereitete er sich auf das Frühstück vor.

Er saß bereits bei seiner obligatorischen Tasse Kaffee, als Severus hereinstürmte, mit einem verblüfften Lucius im Schlepptau. Schwer schnaufend platzierte sich der Tränkemeister ihm gegenüber.

"Ich weiß jetzt, aus welchen Grund Potter in diesem Park ist.", er schnappte nach Luft. "Dumbledore hat es wieder getan. Er hat ihn wieder belogen und man munkelt, dass sogar mehr war. Auf jeden Fall, ist der Junge dieses Mal nicht zu seinen Verwandten zurückgegangen, sondern hat sich vorher abgesetzt. Der Alte tobt, weil er nicht weiß wo Potter sich aufhält."

"Beruhige dich erstmal. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir wissen wo er ist, oder?", Tom sah ihn an "Weißt du Genaueres darüber, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist?"

"Nein, das weiß ich nicht."

Tom schlurfte an seinem Kaffee: "Dann bleibt mir nur eine Option, ihn selbst zu fragen."

"Denkst du, dass er dir wirklich eine Antwort geben wird?"

"Vielleicht."

.:°:.

Am nächsten Tag regnete es noch immer, aber trotz allem machte Tom sich auf den Weg zum Park. Er wusste nicht weshalb, aber irgendetwas zog ihn magisch dort hin. Triefend nass stand er, schon seit einigen Minuten, vor dem Tor zum Park und musste erkennen, dass dies eine seiner dümmsten Ideen war. Eines dieser Muggeldinger, die er schon gesehen hatte und das die Muggel Regenschirm nannten, wurde über ihn gehalten.

"Zauberer sind nicht, wie die Muggel immer annehmen, allmächtig. Auch sie können krank werden, genauso wie jeder andere auch."

Er drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Harry und sie beide befanden sich unter diesem Muggelding. Ein verunglücktes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Älteren.

"Manche Erfindungen der Muggel, scheinen sehr nützlich zu sein."

Ein Glitzern trat in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers: "Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass du in trockene Kleidung kommst." Harry drehte sich um und bedeutete ihm, dass er ihm folgen soll.

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

"Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Sie überquerten die Straße und betraten einen Wohnblock, Harry führte ihn in eine Wohnung im ersten Stock. Im Vorraum schlüpften beide aus ihren Schuhen und Harry ging ins Bad, um für Tom ein Handtuch zu holen.

"Mal sehen, ob ich für dich etwas finde, was dir passen könnte.", er reichte ihm das Handtuch und zeigte auf einen Raum. "In der Zwischenzeit kannst du dich am Fenster davon überzeugen, woher ich wusste, dass du da bist.", er zeigte noch schnell auf das Fenster und verließ den Raum.

Tom sah sich um, es war nichts Weltbewegendes in dem Raum. Nur eine Couch mit zwei Sesseln, ein kleiner Tisch, ein Schrank in dem ein schwarzes Ding mit Glas an der Front stand und einem kleinem Bücherregal. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von Leuten, die er nicht kannte, er trat an das Fenster heran und hatte einen fabelhaften Blick auf den Park. Jetzt verstand er auch, Harry hatte ihn von hier aus gesehen.

Der Gryffindor stand plötzlich neben ihm, mit einem weißen Shirt und einer einfachen schwarzen Baumwollhose auf dem Arm.

"Die Sachen sind mir zu groß. Aber dir dürften sie passen.", Harry drückte ihm die Sachen in die Hand. "Tee?"

"Gerne."

Während Harry in die Küche verschwand um denn Tee zu zubereiten, schälte sich Tom aus seinen nassen Sachen. Gerade hatte er die Hosen zugemacht, als ihn ein zischender Laut herumwirbeln ließ. In der Tür stand Harry und starrte ihn an.

Ton runzelte die Stirn "Ist was?"

"Wie... was... warum? Nein, nein alles in Ordnung.", brachte Harry stammelnd hervor.

Er stellte die Teetassen auf dem Tisch ab und Tom zog sich das Shirt über. Sie setzten sich und schlürften an ihren Tees.

Tom beobachtete Harry "Was ist passiert?"

"Wieso willst du das wissen?", ein Blick aus überraschten Smaragden traf ihn.

"Weil mich interessiert, weshalb Dumbledore nicht weiß wo du bist."

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte, über die ich heute nicht reden will."

Tom hatte verstanden. Krampfhaft suchte er nach einem anderen Thema, bis ihm das nahe liegende ins Auge stach.

"Wer ist die Familie auf den Fotos?", fragte er, während er auf eines der Bilder zeigte. Harry folgte mit seinen Augen dem Verlauf des Armes und Tom lief es dabei kalt den Rücken runter.

"Die Familie eines ehemaligen Schulfreundes. Es war Zufall, dass wir uns im letzten Sommer wiedergetroffen haben. Nun ja, der Kontakt ist seitdem nicht mehr abgebrochen und als ich aus Hogwarts zurückkam, haben sie mich gefragt, ob ich auf ihre Wohnung aufpassen würde, solange sie im Urlaub sind. Dumbledore weiß nichts von ihnen, schon alleine aus diesem Grund habe ich zu gesagt. Tja, so bin ich hier gelandet."

"Wann kommen sie wieder zurück?"

"Wenn sie wieder da sind.", war die kurze Antwort.

"Weshalb willst du mir nichts erzählen?"

Ein Blick aus intensiven grünen Augen traf ihn, der ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

"Weil du dir mein Vertrauen noch nicht verdient hast und ich nicht schon wieder Gefahr laufen will, enttäuscht und ausgenutzt zu werden. Du hast mir erzählt was dir passiert ist, aber nur weil du wieder eine Seele, ein Gewissen und ein Herz hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dich verändert hast." Die Stimme von Harry war mit jedem Wort immer trauriger und trauriger geworden, aber Tom konnte weder nachvollziehen, noch erahnen woran das lag.

"Es stimmt ich will nach wie vor die Gleichstellung. Es war Dumbledore, der diesen Krieg vom Zaun gerissen hat, wir wollten das nicht. Am Anfang haben wir noch alles versucht um das zu verhindern, aber wie du siehst ist es uns misslungen. Wir werden uns auch weiterhin gegen seine Angriffe wehren und wir werden unser Ziel nicht aus den Augen lassen. Wenn wir dafür einen Krieg führen müssen, werden wir das auch tun. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehst. Aber versuche es nachzuvollziehen."

Harry war aufgestanden und sah aus dem Fenster, man konnte nicht sehen was er wirklich dachte.

"Es hat aufgehört zu regnen. Du solltest jetzt besser gehen."

Wieder würde Tom keine Antwort von dem Jüngeren bekommen. An der Tür verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

"Darf ich wieder kommen?"

"Du musst mir meine Hose und mein Shirt wiederbringen.", ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen von Harry und in Tom keimte Hoffnung auf.

.:°:.

In den nächsten Tagen stand Tom Tag für Tag vor der Tür, aber Harry war nicht da. Es war der fünfte Tag nach dem Regen, wieder klopfte er an die Tür und wieder öffnete ihm niemand. Enttäuscht und mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Brustgegend, verließ er das Haus.

Unschlüssig darüber, was er nun mit dem angebrochen Tag anfangen sollte, schlenderte er langsam die Straße entlang. Tief in Gedanken versunken achtete er nicht auf denn Weg und rempelte jemanden an. Er wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als er merkte wer vor ihm stand, er sah erstaunt auf Harry.

"Warst du bei mir?"

"Deine Sachen, ich wollte sie dir zurückbringen."

"Wollen wir was Trinken gehen?"

"Gerne."

Sie saßen in einem Straßencafé, das nicht gerade sehr gut besucht war, jeder von ihnen hatte eine Tasse mit wohl riechenden Kaffee vor sich stehen.

"Ich habe jetzt lange überlegt. Ich kann deine Ziele verstehen und auch die Beweggründe dazu. Aber womit ich nicht einverstanden bin, ist der Weg dorthin. Der Zweck heiligt nicht die Mittel. Jedoch werden sich die Zauberer nicht bekehren lassen, zu lange geht der Kampf bereits und zu viele Schandtaten gehen auf deine Kappe. Die Meinungen sind zu festgefahren und solange es Dumbledore gibt, wird sich daran nichts ändern. Auch bin ich mit deiner Einstellung Muggelgeborenen gegenüber nicht einverstanden. Du willst zwar die Gleichstellung, machst aber dieselben Fehler wie die weiße Seite. Sie wollen euch nicht und ihr wollt keine Muggelgeborenen. Ich werde nicht für Dumbledore einstehen, wenn einer von deinen Leuten ihn töten will, soll er es tun, ich werde ihn nicht davon abhalten. Aber ich werde alles tun um meine Freunde zu schützen."

"Wirst du mir erzählen, was zwischen dir und Dumbledore vorgefallen ist?"

"Er hat mich belogen und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Er hat mich zu den Dursleys gesteckt. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich nie eine Kindheit hatte. Im Grunde genommen will er dasselbe wie du, nur mit einem anderen Endergebnis. Du willst die Weltherrschaft um das Leben der Schwarzmagier zu verbessern und um das Gleichgewicht herzustellen. Er versucht es mit Güte und doch versteckt sich dahinter nur der Hunger nach Macht. Nicht Gleichstellung, sondern einfach nur die pure Macht.", lange saßen sie sich stumm gegenüber.

Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Eigentlich folgte Tom einfach nur Harry, erst als dieser stehen blieb, sah er sich um. Sie standen wieder vor dem Haus in dem Harry zurzeit wohnte. Tom sah in Harrys Augen und versank in den Smaragden. Er bekam nicht mit, wie sich ihm der Jüngere näherte, erst als er dessen Hand auf seiner Wange spürte, klärte sich sein Blick.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, in seinem Bauch stülpte sich alles um und auf seiner Haut begann sich ein wundervolles Prickeln breit zu machen.

"Ich habe nichts gegen dich, sondern nur gegen den Weg, den du eingeschlagen hast.", langsam nährte sich Harrys Gesicht dem von Tom. Beide atmeten nur noch stockend.

"Wir haben nur diese eine Nacht. Es gibt keine Hoffnung für uns, keine Zukunft für unsere Liebe.", und mit einem letzten Zögern, einem letzten Blick in rote Augen, verschloss Harry den Mund von Tom mit seinen Lippen.

-

-

-

-

Ende Teil 2

-

-

-

-

Danke für die Kommentare, leider erlaubt diese Seite, es nicht, dass ich sie direkt beantworte... Lasst euch jedoch gesagt sein, dass ich mich über jedes der Drei, gefreut habe.


End file.
